A very sad red day
by Fallen121
Summary: I dont own PJO okay. Nico is sad and takes it out on two plp


A/n: OMG I HATE FANFICTION AT THE MOMENT IT WONT LET ME EDIT BUT ENJO THIS. Please someone save me from the dreaded email support page when I go to edit my stories.

Let the rain fall, let it be my tears

Percy's POV

I feel like I shouldn't bother Nico at the moment. After all Apollo did just burn his lovers soul. Even Hades can't fix that. I hate funerals, this was the first real funeral out of camp for me in a while. Almost everyone came, I brought Annabeth with me. Of course I'd bring my wife duh. Thalia was trying to cheer up her ex. Though Nico wouldn't have it and by the way he walked back up to the coffin he was very upset. Rachel, rachel, rachel if only you could have seen what you meant to him. Okay Apollo killed her and burned her soul, but her body is here intact. I just wish, I just wish the orcale thing could have accepted them. Apollo had the nerves to actually show up. When Apollo entered all the guys had to hold Nico back and some of the girls had to watch out if he would pop out of a shadow around Apollo. At the moment the two are across the room from one another. " Percy, Nico was going to actually propose to her that night. Just as they say the gods knock you down when you get to the top. And this was a mighty fall." my wife said in the oddest metaphore I have ever heard.

" I'll go talk to him, I'm going to try my best to help him." I said walking over to him. I was stopped short by bumping into Thalia.

" Hello seaweed brains." she greeted. Her eyes were dim, with a far away look.

" Hey pinecone face, hows he doing?" I asked.

" Not well at all. He's kicking himself for ever starting the relationship. It's sad." Thalia said looking down as Clarisse came walking by in her black dress that went down to her knees.

" Where is he, I need to smack some sense into both him and Apollo." Clarisse said to me and Thalia.

" Don't worry Nico's already doing that himself. And so you should go to Apollo." Thalia said. I looked across the room to see Apollo talking to like he wasn't hurting at all. was how can I put it, very upset that he lost his daughter. He even put a few million into a foundation that helped artists, he even left Rachel's room the same way before she died. He couldn't even look at anything that was related to her. That meant he couldn't look at either me or Nico.

" No both of them are gonna get a beating from me, Rachel would agree with me." Clarisse said covering her mouth right after saying it. We all tried our best not to say her name. I mean, we don't want to say cause people like my Annabeth and her were close friends. And Rachel was gone, gone in everyway expect for her things and body. Clarisse gave us a apologitic look and I just put a its alright meaning hand on her shoulder.

_Nico's POV_

I pulled out the little box that I wanted to throw into the ocean. I opened the little box to see what will always be there a ring meant to be with her. I stuffed it back into one of suit pocket. I know Percy and the others were talking about me, but I don't care I lost her because I had feelings for her. All I'm doing now is making sure Apollo doesn't get near her body. Her perfectly lovley body. I finally took out the box again and pulled out the ring and placed it around Rachel's right ring finger. If I never asked her out then, she would be painting in her dad owned condo. And I would be in Itly spending time with the other side of my family. But the fates brought me into her world when she came to Rome on vaccation. When I heard her voice in over three years since I last saw her then, it was like the angels calling my name. I would say we lived in the moments, but that would be a lie. We lived almost every second in the moment, though to the two of us we never did it or anything beyond making out. I still remember the time we fought about the motorcyle to sports car deal. I can't believe she actually went to do research on it. I also remember the poem I wrote for her, of course its all in free verse as she called it.

_To the girl of my dreams, the one that blows my mind and always takes my breath away,_

_Your red hair reminds me of how red your cheeks got when I kissed you for the first time,_

_I feel that we are made to be together to fit perfectly like pieces of a two piece puzzle,_

_That look that you give when ever I make you made just shows the other kinda of red inside of you,_

_Everytime I look at you make me feel weak, like a mouse looking into a beautiful tiger,_

_Nothing in the world can compare to you and the way I always love you,_

_I will never hurt you in a way it will never hurt me, unless I'm teasing you._

_I just hope that you my lovely angel will be there and love me back._

I know I failed at that but hey love poems come from the heart, I think. I held onto her hand as I felt a familar aura. I turned around to face Percy. " Hey." He greeted me with a sad smile on his face.

" Hey." I greeted back to my fishy cousin.

" Hey I know your thinking that I'm up to something. And I am. Come on ho wabout you and me go to a bar after this?" He asked.

" Not till he swears on the styx river to stay at least a mile away from her." I said pointing at Apollo.

" Ok okay, I'll ask him." Percy said throwing his hands up. He walked across the room to talk to Apollo, I on the other hand kept on holding onto her cold lifeless hand. Ah the time she first slapped me for kissing her for the first time. Then the third time because she thought I was asking another girl for her number. Oh how I remember all the good and the little bad of our relationship. I turned away from her lifeless body back to see Apollo and Percy standing behind me.

" Hello Percy. So it looks like you got a pet in the last few minutes, Annabeth wouldn't like him." I said.

" Shut it son of Hades, let me see her." Apollo or Asshole said.

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you did when you ended her life and burned her soul?" I mocked.

" Do not test my patience any farther mortal." he said softly as Percu looked at the two of us.

" Ooooooo what are you going to do Asshole, I have nothing to lose." I said.

" I'm going to burn her body if you don't get out of the way." he said.

" Do it from there cause I have photos of her with me, I have her smile mermorised, her laughter, her voice, so do it so you can never ever see her again." I threathed.

" If you didn't have to deepen your relationship." he growled.

" If you never created that stupid orcale rule." I shot back. " And don't you dare think my father has said about you and the past orcales."  
" Why you little brat." he stated.

" Guys calm down, let Apollo see her Nico, he has the rights to." Percy said. Yep hes totally fishy.

" What right does he have to see her body? huh tell me." I asked.

" She was my Orcale." Apollo stated.

" Keyword 'was' so you can go take a hike." I said as Apollo's eyes started to glow. " Great, burn everyone her to ashes that's just what she would have wanted." The asshole looked at me and then marched outside.

" Nico." Percy said.

" Not now Percy." I said looking back at her.

A.n: Want more then review that you want more, but I wont for a while since the site wont let me edit.


End file.
